A Different But Similar Assignment
by Tactition101
Summary: It wasn't expected to work, just R&D humoring some wacko Celestial Dragon who wanted immortality for himself and maybe his fellow World Nobles. But this time, the experiment went right, although in a way that wasn't expected. But just because they are in a new world doesn't change the fact that they are still soldiers of Justice. They'll just be Heroes rather than Marines now.
1. Chapter 1

A Different But Similar Assignment

Summary: OC REINCARNATION FIC. It wasn't expected to work, just R&D humoring some wacko Celestial Dragon who wanted immortality for himself and maybe his fellow World Nobles. But this time, the experiment went right, although in a way that wasn't expected. But just because they are in a new world doesn't change the fact that they are still soldiers of Justice. They'll just be Heroes rather than Marines now. WARNING: Six Arts and Haki are in play, if you don't want to read about high school students bringing copious amounts of whoop ass onto villains, then move along. (Then again, if that's the case, then why are you into My Hero Academia in the first place?)

1\. The Experiment

Story Start: One Piece Universe, Marine Research and Development Headquarters, Roughly A Century And A Half Before Roger's Last Voyage

Four Marines stood in a line at attention inside a lab filled with futuristic looking equipment. They were equally split between males and females, but that was where the equality ended. Three of them were Devil Fruit users and those same three were Rear Admiral ranked. However, many would be surprised to learn that the only _non_ Devil Fruit user among the small group was a _Vice_ Admiral, a rank above his compatriots.

Said Vice Admiral was one Tairyn Eido. With dark brown hair and green eyes, he was forty five years old and fought with a bo staff that had a mechanism to pop out tanto blades from both ends if he needed a little more punch. He knew the Six Arts and both Observation and Armament Haki but his greatest weapon, what had allowed him to come on top of several Devil Fruit users was his analytical mind that allowed him to find ways to get around those pesky powers.

The other male was thirty nine year old Rear Admiral Kano Yamidoshi. Bright green hair and neon blue eyes, Kano's appearance was as shocking as his Devil Fruit: the Zap Zap Fruit. While not as powerful as the logia version of his element, Kano's electrical discharges could still cause all kinds of havoc to an enemy's body, from short circuiting the nervous system to inducing cardiac arrest.

Rear Admiral Racheil Piern was forty four years old and had long blue hair down to her waist and kind brown eyes. Disaster relief were her preferred missions but she could be absolutely deadly with her Float Float Fruit abilities when the situation called for it. She had at one point floated ten galleons of a Pirate Fleet up to the air then flipped them upside down before hurtling them into a nearby island when the leader of the fleet had dared to say that after he beat her he would be allowing his men to enjoy her. Needless to say, Racheil hadn't been amenable to that arrangement.

The final Marine was thirty one year old Rear Admiral Kyoko Uriel. Kyoko had knee length brown hair with forest green streaks dyed into it and sharp green eyes with rather large pupils thanks to her fruit. A Zoan, Kyoko had eaten the Frog Frog Fruit, Model: Goliath, and you did NOT want to be the recipient of one of her powerful kicks. At one point during her career she had knocked over an entire ten story clock tower in one kick due to bandits having used it as a combination hideout/sniper's nest to pick off a town's population. Her tongue was also rather strong, and quite dexterous to boot.

Like Tairyn, all three Rear Admirals were also proficient in the Six Arts and the two 'common' forms of Haki.

Standing in front of them was a man who all but screamed stereotypical doctor, square glasses on his face hiding his brown eyes, short cut black hair, white doctor's coat over blue medical scrubs, and a clipboard held in his right hand. The man glanced at the papers on said board for one last time before he nodded and put the clipboard down on a nearby table and said "Marines, at ease."

The four smoothly shifted into Parade Rest and the doctor adjusted his glasses as he said "My name is Dr. Aichoko. You have been brought in because you four take missions that aren't deemed important enough for a Cipher Pol cell but are still too dangerous for "normal" Marines to handle, making you all highly valuable assets to the Corps." The doctor made finger quotes at the word normal before he straightened just that little bit more and said "You four are among the best of the best, your dedication unquestionable, it is more likely that you will die in uniform walking down a Marine base at the age of ninety then retiring. The Marine Higher Ups appreciate that kind of commitment to the Corps and would very much like you to continue that service if at all possible. Which brings me to what we are trying to do here."

All at once, the professional yet still somewhat affable demeaner of the scientist suddenly turned exasperated and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "Five years ago, a Celestial Dragon apparently learned about the Immortality Operation of the Ope Ope Fruit and decided that he rather disliked the thought of dying. This man decided that it would be perfectly acceptable to assign World Government and Marine resources in discovering other ways to make him immortal while Aegis Zero looks into acquiring the actual Fruit. Course, whether he's willing to share this hypothetical method with anyone _not_ a Celestial Dragon, or even keeps it all to himself is up for debate."

Dr. Aichoko adjusted his glasses as he said "Some of my colleagues are already looking into extending the time a human body can function, but I've decided to take a more esoteric route in my research, turning to reincarnation for inspiration. I believe that it might be possible to bond a person's memories to their soul in order to enable a person to retain the memories of a past life after they have gone through a reincarnation cycle. Which is where you four come in. As I have said before, you four go on rather dangerous missions where the chance of death is quite high. However, if this procedure is a success, the Corps will not _permanently_ lose your services if one of those missions claims your life. To that end, after the procedure, you will be given a set of instructions for what to do when you recruit again so that way you don't have to start at the bottom of the command chain on your second time joining. Any questions so far?"

The four Marines trade looks with each other before the Vice Admiral glanced back at the doctor and asked "What does this procedure entail Doctor?"

As the doctor began going into a detailed explanation of what the four were about to go through, none of them could imagine the results that would come from this experiment.

Time Skip: Twenty Years Later, Gola Gola Island, New World

The beach head by the main port town of the island was a war zone. The Giant Warrior Pirates had set their sights on the island only to immediately run into Marine resistance in the form of Vice Admiral Tairyn Eido and his men who had been there restocking their ship. Any other pirate crew would have turned tail and ran after learning that there was a Marine presence on the island. In the New World, Marines weren't the cannon fodder that could be found in the Blues, and were AT LEAST three steps up from Paradise Marines. And a Vice Admiral on top of that? Suicide was a good description for any conventional pirate still willing to launch their raid. But these pirates weren't conventional by any definition of the word, they were _giants_ from **Elbaf** and they relished a challenge, the greater the better.

Tairyn Shaved out of the way of a massive great axe that created a mini canyon in the beach head, his right leg flashing as he launched a Tempest Kick at the shaft directly below the axe head. He tsked when the wind blade only dug in a sixth of the way through the dense wood and the giant laughed boisterously as he said "What's wrong little man, getting tired?" He then sneered and said "You won't be ruining my weapon like you did Tharja's spear!" The giant whipped his axe to the side and Tairyn had to quickly leap up in the air with Moonwalk to avoid getting swatted.

Landing, Tairyn panted hard for a moment before he gained a sneer of his own and said "If the weapon won't break, then maybe the wielder will!" Not trusting his limbs alone to have enough power anymore, instead whipping his staff off his back and unsheathing the top blade end, Tairyn launched a flying slash at the giant who widened his eyes and tried to get out of the way. His neck was still sliced into but it was four inches away from the all-important jugular, rather far for a human but _dangerously_ close for a giant.

The giant clapped his free hand over the wound and snarled out "Bothersome pest!" Not bothering with his weapon this time, the giant kicked out with his foot and without time to dodge, Tairyn quickly crossed his Armament Haki'd arms. The impact launched Tairyn a good thirty feet inland, the Marine tumbling through the air ten times before he slammed back first into the trees a hundred feet from the waves, having been thrown seventy of those hundred feet.

The giant shook out his foot a little as he said "Tough little bug, felt like kicking a boulder."

Dropping to the ground in a crouch, Tairyn brought a hand up to his mouth and coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Armament Haki or not, that kick had nearly snapped his bones like twigs, fractures going from one end of the bones in his arms to the next, and he was pretty sure multiple ribs were also cracked from where his arms had been slammed into his torso. His softer organs were even worse going by the red now in his hand. Taking the small break to glance at where his men were fighting, Tairyn frowned as he saw them barely hanging on, Haki, some Six Arts usage, and every other damn trick in the book being used to keep the giants from moving from one spot and going after the town. His men had already dropped five giants so far with crippling injuries and he had dealt with another four by himself but there was a literal boatload more to deal with, and they had come in a **BIG **boat.

Turning back to his current opponent with a glare, Tairyn spat a glob of blood to the side and said "Right, I've officially run out of time dealing with you."

The giant in front of him gave a booming laugh and said "Big words from a little man who looks to be two seconds from passing out!"

Tairyn gave a single snort before he backflipped halfway up the tree trunk he was in front of before pushing off of it as hard as he could going up at a diangol. Shave and Moonwalk combined as he appeared right in front of the now startled giant's face and his Haki black spear took out his right eye. The giant bellowed in pain and dropped his axe in his right hand which shot up to clap over the wound and Marine but Tairyn quickly yanked his weapon out and spun along the nose to get the left eye as well causing his opponent to let out an even bigger roar of pain. Enemy blinded, Tairyn dropped back to the sand and unsheathed his weapon's second sword blade. Gritting his teeth, he began rapidly spinning the staff in loops on either side of his body, launching a barrage of wind blades at the giant's upper body, aiming for the spot in between where his forearms were covering where his lungs were but not his heart. Unable to defend himself from the attacks he couldn't see, the giant had no choice but to take the fifty wind blades and blood rapidly poured out of the massive trench carved in his body. The giant fell to his knees and Tairyn quickly shaved to the side as the now corpse finished its fall, the upper body slamming down onto the beach with a minor tremor.

Tairyn panted before he gave another cough, this one much harsher, and Tairyn gasped out "Ten down." Idly wiping the blood on the hand he held to his mouth onto his pants, Tairyn began to stagger to the main part of combat only to pause as one of the giants there finished turning around and leapt towards him. The giant, who Tairyn recognized as Dorry, one of the co captains, grinned down at Tairyn, giving a bellowing laugh and said "Gegyagyagyagya! Well now, it seems that sending only five of my crew to face you while we dealt with the rest of your men was a mistake! But with you on your last legs, it shall be easy to stop you now!"

With those words Dorry swung his massive Terry Sword down. Tairyn dove to the side, rolling back to his feet with the blade slamming down a bare foot away from him. Forcing his body to move through adrenaline aided willpower, Tairyn leapt up on the back of the blade and began running up it only to have to dive off when Dorry's shield slammed down where he had been. Laughing, Dorry said "Gegyagaya! You won't be able to use THAT trick on me little one, I already saw a human try it three years ago and it hasn't worked since!"

Tairyn panted heavily for a moment before he suddenly smirked and said "You're wide open."

"Huh? No I'm not." Dorry said, cocking his head in confusion.

Tairyn proved him wrong by suddenly Shaving, reappearing in between Dorry's wide spread feet and leaping upwards, flipping to slam a blackened foot into Dorry's groin region, his kick away only adding insult to injury. Dorry's weapons fell from limp hands that moved to his groin as he slammed down onto his knees with a keening wail of pain and a muttered "Right in the longboat."

Tairyn tiredly chuckled before he coughed up more blood and said "Not so easy to deal with me as you thought, is it?"

Dorry gave him a pain filled glare and whimpered out "I can't believe you aimed down low like that. Who's the pirate here, you or me?"

Tairyn smirked and said "I don't know what you're talking about, there was nothing 'low' about my attack then, after all, I had to jump quite high for it."

Growling, Dorry reached for his weapon and staggered up to his feet as he growled out "I am going to make you greatly regret that!"

What followed was ten minutes of morbid whack-a-mole, with Dorry doing his best to stomp Tairyn to paste with his feet or try to slice him in half with his sword while Tairyn did his best to avoid said attempts while launching Wind Blades whenever he got the chance, most of which Dorry managed to block with his shield, though he couldn't protect his legs as well as the rest of him leaving his pants rather tattered and small cuts covering the legs, some of them deep enough to actually trickle out blood. However, that damage was minimal and Tairyn was the one coming out worse for their exchanges, his need to keep moving doing his battered organs no favors. Right now, the only thing keeping him going was adrenaline, will power, and the need to keep at least one of the Captains busy in order to keep him from helping the others that were still fighting his comrades who were bravely fighting on, managing to take another two giants out of the fight through teamwork, though Marine casualties were beginning to pile up at an alarming rate given that the other Co-Captain, Broggy, was still fighting on that front with the rest of his crew.

Fortunately, at the end of those ten minutes, help arrived. A sudden bombardment of cannonballs exploding against the Giant Warrior Pirates' ship drew everyone's attention to the sea where a trio of Marine battleships were charging in. Dorry tsked to himself at the sight before he looked down at Tairyn and said "Well brave warrior, as much as I would love to continue this, we must retreat if we are to keep our ship from becoming too damaged. But know that we shall spread tales in our halls of how bravely you and your men have fought this day. Giant Warrior Pirates, fall back!"

Most of the Giants grumbled, but they all quickly rushed for their ship, grabbing their fallen as they did so. The three Marine battleships continued firing on them as they quickly got the ship moving, some of the crew returning fire as soon as they could. As two of the Marine vessels chased the pirate ship out to sea and beyond, the third vessel came as close to the beach as possible before Marines swarmed off of it in longboats, a small number of medical personnel taking the faster route of Moonwalking to shore.

Meanwhile, as soon as all of the giants were off the shore, Tairyn and his remaining men collapsed to the sand, adrenaline abruptly cutting off and more than a few of them groaning in pain as they could finally feel just how injured they were. Tairyn's eyes were shut as he began coughing blood almost nonstop, but even then, he knew who the person rushing towards him was before she worriedly called out "DAD!"

"Tana, check the others first." Tairyn said, waving his _less _bloody hand towards his men.

The nineteen year old brown haired and eyed Master Chief Petty Officer shook her head sending her midback hair waving as she said "The others are helping them dad, and you need help as well."

Even as his daughter began doing what she could, Tairyn chuckled and said "Afraid there's not much you can do kid, not with how bad my insides feel. I'm pretty sure it's time for me to clock out."

"That's _not_ an option dad. We already lost mom, I'm not losing you too, not when I can do something about it!" Tana said fervently.

Feeling moisture hit his face, Tairyn finally pried his eyes open. Seeing the tears that Tana wasn't bothering to hold back even as she briskly worked on his now opened chest, Tairyn struggled to place his right hand on his daughter's face and said "Tana, our family…knew the risks when we became Marines. My life…in exchange for keeping…the lives of those who…cannot defend themselves from being…lost has always been a price...I have been willing to pay, and the same…is true of everyone who fought on this beach today. This day is just when that price is due."

"But it's not fair!" Tana said, her actions becoming even more desperate as Tairyn's words became harder to get out and his hand weakly fell back to the sand.

Tairyn's lips quirked upwards and he said "Life rarely is fair…my daughter, but I need you…to be strong enough…to continue on, to keep…helping others. Can you…do that… for…me?"

Tana gave a small hiccup and briefly took one arm away from her work to clear the tears clogging her vision before quickly bringing it down to her bag to grab another tool for her emergency surgery and said "I'll try dad." The determination from before returned to her eyes as she said "But not today. Soon as I get you stable, we'll bring you to the ship's infirmary so just hang on a little longer."

Tairyn gave a hum but couldn't say anything else. The last thought he had as darkness closed on him was 'Sorry Tana, it looks like this ship is sailing after all.'

Scene Change: My Hero Academia Universe

A tired but content Inko Midoriya smiled down at her newly born son as she held him in her arms. By her side, her husband had a proud look as he said "Well done Inko, he's perfect."

"Yes he is." Inko said happily, lightly brushing a strand of green hair away from her son's forehead.

The action caused Izuku Midoriya to stir and briefly open one eyelid revealing a green eye. As the eye closed again, the newborn had a single thought before falling asleep again.

'Huh, looks like the experiment actually worked.'

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll on Profile

I apologize for how long this took. When my work went from a twenty four hour store to only having two shifts I went from a work four days off three days a week schedule to a work five days off two days schedule which has made having time to actually _do_ anything after work a bit of a challenge. Didn't help that I was writing without anything as a foundation for this first chapter. Here's hoping Engineer's next chapter won't fight me so much.

One last thing, update requests. Look, I get it, you guys like what I write and want to see more. But please do me a favor and send those via PMs rather than wasting a Review slot. Also, just putting it out there, but I'm pretty sure the answer to when something will be updated is always going to be when its turn comes up. I _have_ a schedule, anyone asking for a new chapter from a story that I JUST posted is going to be waiting for a while so please be patient. I am trying to avoid going whole months without posting anything like when I first started writing but there are other things that also take up my time so some delays are unfortunately inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Apathetic Doctors And Young Bullies

Intro

Inko Midoriya had been convinced that her son was a genius. True, all parents like to think that their children are special, but when your son is walking three months after being born and saying their first word at five months then speaking in recognizable sentences in nine, that word really could be used to describe said child. But then at one year old her son told her the truth.

Izuku Midoriya wasn't smart because he was a natural genius, though his analytical skills were definitely extremely high, he had been reincarnated. And on top of that, he wasn't even originally from Earth. Stories of a world where there was a massive supercontinent going from pole to pole as a uniform mountain literally cutting the planet in half, Pirates and Marines doing a constant battle of good vs evil, multiple races, _actual_ races and not just Quirk mutations, and abilities that came not from a person's genetics but from eating mystical fruits.

It was all so unbelievable to Inko, but when Izuku's clenched fist had turned obsidian black and he described what a lady was doing on her balcony across the street without even looking, she was forced to believe. And according to him, there were at least three more Marines who had joined him in this world.

Inko got a first hand look at her son's analytical skills the first time after his first birthday they witnessed a villain attack on the tv. Even as the feed showed the on site heroes fighting the group of villains who were robbing a bank Izuku was saying how he would handle the fight, who he would take out first, what weakness of each villain he would capitalize on, the best angles to attack from in order to keep the collateral of the fight down to the absolute bare minimal. It was that day that Inko Midoriya _knew_ without a doubt that her son would become a Hero in this world, just like he had been one in his old world as a Marine.

That knowledge was severely tested though when they had visited a quirk specialist when Izuku was four.

Doctor's Office

"Sorry kid, but you don't have a quirk so no Hero work for you." The doctor said disinterestedly.

As Inko looked like a pillar of her world had just been obliterated, Izuku snorted and said "Wow, you really didn't take parts of your Hippocratic Oath seriously did you?"

"What?" The man asked, looking over his clipboard at the physically four year old with narrowed eyes.

"I've looked over the oath once in curiosity. 'I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug.' And yet you just delivered that with absolutely no attempt to soften the blow." Izuku said with a frown.

"Kid, it doesn't matter how much I 'soften the blow', the facts are the facts." The doctor said with a frown. Pointing at an x-ray of Izuku's foot, he said "In the past, when the superpowers first started showing up, the results of an early research study were published. It became common practice to see if the pinky toe was missing a joint or not. When parts of the body aren't used, they're deemed unnecessary. People who didn't have the joint were thought to be a newly evolved form. You can see by looking at this x-ray that you have two joints. It's pretty unusual to see that these days, but that means you have no Quirk. And without a Quirk, you wouldn't last five minutes in Hero work. Call it tough love or whatever, I'm just giving you the facts."

"Alternative facts you mean. Quirks may have become common place in the world's populations but they aren't the only abilities available to humans." Izuku said. He closed his eyes and after a moment said "There are currently two hundred and fifteen people in this building, thirty seven of them with mutation Quirks, three elemental based Quirks, and one rather unfortunate patient with a flute for a nose, a piccolo to be exact. Of those two hundred and fifteen people, one hundred and twenty are members of staff, the rest are all either patients or family members and friends of those patients."

The doctor dropped his clipboard in shock and asked "How can you possibly know all of that without a mental based Quirk!?"

Izuku let out a smirk that really didn't belong on his four year old face and said "Observation Haki, anyone can learn how to do it, no Quirk necessary."

"I've never heard of it." The doctor said with a frown picking up his clipboard.

"Well then there's the something new you learned today." Izuku said, smirk in place. Cocking his head, he asked "Are we done here?"

The doctor's frown grew and he said "You're definitely something else kid." Glancing down at his clipboard, he waved at the door with the other and said "But yes, we're done here."

"Thank you for your time Doctor." Inko said a little sheepishly, standing up from her chair and picking her son up to walk out of the office.

Once they got home, Inko frowned down at Izuku and said "That wasn't very polite of you Izuku."

"Hey, he was rude first!" Izuku defended himself.

"So you decided it was alright to lower your own level of manners to match?" Inko asked with a stern look and hands on hips.

Her 'lecturing mother' stance got an unimpressed eyebrow raise from Izuku and he said "Even if I didn't have my Haki or memories from my past life, that man's belief that quirk less people can't be Heroes is absolutely moronic. With the right knowhow anyone can fight, and it doesn't take having some cool ability to help others in need when disaster strikes."

Inko let out a heavy sigh and said "Truthfully you're right Izuku, but the society at large believes otherwise."

"Then I'll show them the truth. That you don't need a Quirk to become a hero, just the abilities that ANYONE can use with hard work and training." Izuku declared with a fire in his eyes.

Inko smiled with tears in her eyes, dropping to her knees to put her hands on her son's shoulders and said "It's going to be incredibly dangerous for you, but then again, you're already used to that aren't you Tairyn?"

The reincarnated Marine smirked and said "Yes I am. Don't worry though Mom, I'll make sure that the bad guys are the ones going to the hospital and not me."

Inko's smile grew even more watery as she pulled her son into a fierce hug. She was beyond terrified of the path her son was taking now that she knew he had no Quirk, but he was right, with the abilities from his last life that anyone could learn, he was going to go far, she just knew it.

Time Skip: One Month Later

It hadn't taken long for word of Izuku's Quirk less status to make the rounds. A lot of kids stopped interacting with him during that month. (It could hardly have been called playing given how Tairyn had mostly been indulging them when they asked him to join them.) Some kids had even started to try and bully him. Only try though since Tairyn had no issue turning the kids attempt at physical harm into basic takedowns leaving them on the ground blinking up at the sky wondering how they got in that position.

Inko's list of friends who visited had also diminished quite a bit, the woman righteously furious with those who had offered their condolences for having a quirk less child. Inko had actually tossed more than one of her 'friends' out of the door when they said that, coldly telling them to never darken her door again only to blush crimson when her son applauded her while giving pointers on how to throw the next person better. The only friend she DIDN'T wind up becoming angry with was Mitsuki Bakugo. Even with her foul mouth and temper, the Glycerin Skin Quirked Model had merely shrugged her shoulders and gone "Eh, Meh" when the subject had been brought up in her presence, and that had been that. Now if only her son had had the same attitude.

Izuku was currently standing between a kid on the ground and Mitsuki's son Katsuki and his two hanger-ons, I'm sorry, friends. Izuku had crossed arms and was glaring at Katsuki as he said "Stop it Katsuki, you're being mean. I thought you wanted to be a hero so why are you beating this kid up?"

"What's it matter to you, _Deku_?" Katsuki asked, the other two kids snickering at the nickname Bakugo had given him within a day of learning of Izuku's quirk less status.

Izuku let out a long suffering sigh as he shifted into a fighting stance and said "It matters because I won't stand by while you bully someone."

"Ha! The quirk less Deku thinks he's a hero!" Katsuki said, earning more laughter as he punched one hand into his other palm causing an explosion and said "A quirk less loser like you has no chance to be a hero, so just walk away and you won't get hurt!"

As wings popped out of the back of the kid on Katsuki's right and the other kid's fingers began extending, Izuku sighed and said "Just so you know, what happens next is your fault."

Katsuki didn't have time to respond to that. One moment between the next, Izuku had leapt the few feet seperating them and slammed home a punch into the explosive kid's gut. Katsuki doubled over, spit coming out of his mouth before Izuku put both hands on his shoulders and shoved him to the ground.

"You're not as good as you think you are, _Bakago_." Izuku said with a smirk.

"What'd you call me?!" Katsuki roared, quickly getting back to his feet.

"What's the matter Bakago? You can give me a nickname but I can't give you one?" Izuku asked mock innocently.

"You're dead Deku!" The brat shouted as he rushed towards Izuku. His two hanger-ons made grabs for him as well but Izuku spun to the side to avoid Katsuki and the winged kid, grabbing the extendable fingers as he did and twisting his wrist juuuust so. There was a loud snap and the extender kid let out a shout of pain as he cradled his now broken fingers. Izuku ignored him after that point, danced around Katsuki's grasping hand that detonated an inch from his shirt and instead socked the winged kid in the jaw, dropping him like a sack of potatoes short a tooth and leaving him crying as well.

Turning back to Katsuki, Izuku smirked and said "Just you and me now, _Bakago_."

Katsuki growled in anger before he rushed at Izuku with right hand drawn back. Izuku caught the wrist as the hand was thrown forward, spinning around and throwing Katsuki to land a few feet away on his back with a loud grunt of pain. Walking over, but not getting too close for the explosion kid to grab him, Izuku looked down with a smirk and said "Let this be a lesson Bakago, you're not top dog around these parts, even WITH that quirk of yours."

Turning around, Izuku made his way over to help Katsuki's victim who was still on the ground staring. He took three steps before he suddenly spun around and round house kicked a charging Katsuki away, the kid landing in a heap by the winged crony. Moving back towards the victim, he held a hand out and asked "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks." The kid said, accepting the hand with a dumfounded expression still on his face.

The fifteen minute long lecture Inko gave him later that day about what was and wasn't acceptable to do to _actual_ kids regardless of their bully status was totally worth it.

END

Author's Notes: I think I'll leave the Mt Lady debut and Slime villain for next chapter otherwise this one is just going to keep getting longer and longer, especially since the slime monster part is actually TWO parts. See ya guys.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Checking In On Racheil/Slimes Really Are Entry Level Enemies

Story Start: Five Years Old, 10:30, At A Not So Abandoned Warehouse

Gunfire filled the air of the warehouse as the drug running operation held inside was torn apart by a single person. However, it wasn't a Hero that was attacking the Villains, instead, and this absolutely TERRIFIED the bad guys, it was a short brown haired chibi with permanent pink spots on her cheeks (though she had a ski mask on hiding those facts) and a hard look in her eyes as she darted all over the place, including off of the walls and ceilings. The small child ignored all of the bullets and quirk generated attacks on her, even her black clothing remaining intact. Sadly for the Villains, the same couldn't be said for them. The kid seemed to LOVE going for the joints, piercing knees, elbows, and wrists with her fingers, then going for knockout blows to the head. Nothing the Villains did could save them, and they couldn't run either. All of the exits had been sealed off from the outside before the Chibi had started her attack.

Uraraka Ochako, formerly known as Rear Admiral Racheil Piern kept her arms around the last Villain's neck in a sleeper hold as the jackal headed woman fell to her knees then to the floor. Once her Observation Haki told her that the woman was well and truly out of it, she hopped off of their back and patted her down. Finding the villain's cellphone, she scoffed at the fact the villain used a fingerprint scan rather than a password to unlock their smart phone and soon had it unlocked and going to the number pad part of the phone app.

A few rings later and the operator of the local Police Station picked up and said "119, what's your emergency?"

Ochako pushed a finger against her vocal box to disorient her voice a bit and said "349 Crescent Rd, Drug Runners, 15, all wounded." She hung up immediately after and quickly grabbed one of the duffel bags lying around the place and grabbed not only the few bundles of cash left out in the open but also the much larger amount of money from the safe. As she did so, she thanked the fact that the pads on her fingers meant she didn't _have_ any fingerprints to leave. That and the fact that one of the Villains had opened the safe while she was staking the place out. Observation Haki was great for picking combinations out of people's heads when they were using said combinations.

Three minutes later, sirens filled the air as cop cars and ambulances tore down the road but Ochako was already gone, running across roofs and easily making the jumps across thanks to her quirk as she left the scene of the crime.

Slipping into her apartment thirty minutes later, with the ski mask in the duffel bag and her clothes back to their normal blue and white colors, Ochako silently closed the door and made her way into the kitchen, turning on the light. She was unsurprised to see her parents sitting at the table with crossed arms. Grinning at them, she waved and said "Hey mom, dad!"

"Don't you hey mom, dad, us missy!" Her dad said, waving a sticky note around in the air and continued "'Stepping out for a bit, be back soon.' Care to explain why we found this note on your bedroom door and you NOT in bed?"

Ochako's grin gained a little more teeth to it as she hopped up onto her own chair and placed the duffle bag on the table as she said "I took care of the neighborhood's drug dealer problem and got us some spending cash while I was at it."

She zipped open the duffel bag revealing all of the cash she had grabbed and her mother gasped, putting a hand to her chest as she said "Oh my goodness!"

Her dad stared at the bundles of cash, easily more than they'd make in three years with their construction company after taking out the cost of supplies. A few moments later, he weakly said "That's a lot of moolah."

"Yep, should let us buy more than just noodles and milk for a while." Ochako said happily as she hopped off of her chair and started to walk away.

Only started though because her mom said "Hang on young lady, you still need to explain HOW you 'took care' of those drug dealers, and why you thought it was a good idea for a five year old to take on a group of Villains."

Ochako looked at her parents over her shoulder and suddenly the pair of adults felt like THEY were children being studied by an adult. A moment later, Ochako turned around and entered Parade Rest as she said "You named me Uraraka Ochako, but that is not my first name. That would be Racheil Piern, and when I went by it I was a Rear Admiral in the Marines."

And so another Marine explained their circumstance to their legal guardians, though she was doing so much later than her nominal superior had…

Time Skip: Nine Years Later, Musutafu (Friday)

Izuku winced as Mt. Lady made her debut by slamming a fellow Gigantic quirk user into the side of a building, as in literally INTO the building. THAT was going to put the rookie into the red zone right off the bat for sure.

Still, he took out his analysis journal number twenty three and quickly sketched out the villain on the first empty page along with Gigantic as the quirk classification. The next page over had Mt. Lady as the header, her sketch, and notes on everything about her he had seen which included information on her uniform like why it could stretch with her and his thoughts on the little extra the purple of her uniform had over the lighter parts, he had _seen_ how little movement there had been in her torso region. (Kind of hard not to notice given all of the posing she had done, both in giant and normal forms, especially when she waved) If the purple portions weren't part armor he'd eat his red sneakers.

Snapping his journal closed, he put it in his book bag then took off at a fast sprint, easily dodging between the people who were now going back to their businesses now that the show was over. He still had to get to school after all.

Time Skip: Half An Hour Later

Izuku's home room teacher straightened some papers on his desk as he said "Alright kids, settle down." Once his students were in their seats and looking forward, he said "Today we have to go over what careers you're going to go into. Well, we're supposed to do that, but I already know what you all want to be-" He threw the papers up in the air and said "You all want to be heroes of course!"

The students all cheered loudly proudly showing off their quirks only to be chastised by their teacher about using them without a license even as he said that they all had great quirks for it. (Even though one kid's quirk was simply being able to pull his eyeballs out of their sockets for a few feet, aka having elastic optic nerves)

Bakugo meanwhile scoffed and said "Don't lump all these extras with me teach, I'm the only one who can go all the way. These losers would be lucky to become sidekicks of D-listers."

Needless to say, the rest of the class wasn't happy about that, asking the Explosion Quirk user where he got off having that kind of attitude only to settle down in shock as the teacher said "Hmm, you're planning on taking the UA entrance exam aren't you Bakugo."

"Hmph, of course. If I'm going to be Number One then I need to go to the best school." Bakugo said with a scoff.

The teacher hummed then glanced down the row on his left and behind him and continued "You've chosen to take that same exam have you not Midoriya?"

Izuku nodded, ignoring the surrounding student's exclamations of surprise and disbelief that the Quirkless kid could make it as a hero, though a few of the students countered how he WAS in the top five percent of the year academically and currently held the records for all of the physical tests for non mutant type students.

Bakugo of course, wasn't having it even with those facts. Letting out a loud shout of "WHAT?!" He jumped out of his desk and stomped back to Izuku's and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK DEKU?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU STAND ANY CHANCE GETTING INTO UA?! I'M THE ONLY ONE FROM THIS SCHOOL WHO CAN MAKE IT THERE, THE REST OF YOU ARE ALL JUST PEBBLES TO STEP OVER, GOT IT?!"

Izuku looked up at Bakugo calmly and said "Bakago, you are in serious need to wake up from your fantasy. Despite what you might think, the world does not revolve around you. I'm going to UA, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Bakugo snarled and shot his hand down at Izuku's desk, sparking as it aimed for the analysis journal on it. Before he could make contact though, Izuku slapped the hand off course, stood up, grabbed the back of Bakugo's head and knocked it down onto the desk causing Bakugo's hands to jerk up and hold his head in pain. The next instant, Izuku had a strip of tape pinning Bakugo's hands there.

Shoving Bakugo away from his desk with one hand while spinning the roll of tape he kept in his book bag on the pointer finger of his other, Izuku said "I warned you last time you tried to destroy my stuff Bakago, you try to blow something up and I'd tape your hands to your face. Try to use your explosions NOW, baka."

"_Damn_." Several of their classmates said and the teacher sighed as he said "Midoriya..."

"Hey, he started it." Izuku protested even as he flipped a few coins into a jar in a corner of the room labeled Midoriya's Disciplinary Action Tax. Technically he wasn't breaking any rules since he didn't have a quirk to actually use but the school had to at least put up a token effort in keeping him from kicking the backsides of anyone who thought that just because he was quirk less meant he was an easy target.

Needless to say, Bakugo was cursing up a storm as he tried to get his hands free, one of the other students warily moving closer to remove the tape.

Time Skip: End Of The School Day

Izuku avoided Bakugo's attempt to 'get even' with him with the ease of long practice, aka Shave Practice, using his high speed technique to avoid Bakugo's sight. (The Explosion user would _eventually_ be able to see people moving that fast but that would be at LEAST five years in the future from now) He came out of his Shave technique three blocks from the school and began idly whistling to himself as he took a meandering route around the city due to the repairs of Mt. Lady's debut battle being in the way of the direct route home. And if this upped the chances to witness and thus analyze his future coworkers and their opponents in battle then it would simply be happy coincidence. Besides, it's not like Inko gave him a curfew. Oh sure, a time she'd _like_ for him to be back by, but that was definitely more request than rule since she knew he could take care of himself. Case in point...

It was as he was moving through a tunnel that went under a four lane bridge that the next bit of excitement for the day started. Sensing a rather unpleasant feeling presence coming up from the sewers followed by a much stronger presence with his Observation Haki, Izuku stopped walking and reached into his book bag for the three segmented bo staff that he kept on him at all times. (And wasn't that a pain, getting then adding the swing out blades for the end sections, he wound up having to disassemble two large folding pocket knives to get said blades since no one would sell him the tanto blades he wanted.) He held the three sections in his right hand loosely but didn't join them together just yet due to being in the somewhat narrow tunnel. When he saw the Slime Mutant type ooze out of the manhole cover he was glad he hadn't since his bo staff wouldn't be much good outside of poking the being's eyes out in these cramped quarters.

The Slime being locked on Izuku and proved that his personality was as rotten as his appearance as he said "Oh good, a meat suit to help me hide from that muscle head chasing me. Hold still kid, I promise to make this quick." With that, he launched several 'tentacles' of slime at Izuku trying to catch and pull him in.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Izuku said, easily avoiding the tentacles' grabbing attempts using Kamui directed by his Observation Haki, though he did his best to stay in the tunnel. It meant that the chasing Hero that was rapidly approaching wouldn't have to look far to apprehend this Villain.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, the manhole cover flew up into the air and freaking _All Might_ came out. Izuku's eyes widened even as he watched All Might analyze the situation, wind back a fist, then punch out with a call of Texas Smash, all within five seconds.

The punch shot a pressure wave down the tunnel that easily blasted the Slime Villain apart. Izuku had a much better time of things, since while he skidded back several feet remained unharmed and had even managed to keep his footing.

All Might let out a decisive nod and said "AND THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT! MY APOLOGIES CITIZEN, I WOULD HAVE CAUGHT THIS TROUBLE MAKER SOONER BUT HE GAVE ME THE RUN IN THE SEWERS. STILL, WELL DONE IN AVOIDING HIM UNTIL I ARRIVED, YOU'RE RATHER FLEXIBLE AREN'T YOU?"

Izuku shrugged and as he put away his still collapsed staff said "Well, you know how it is Sir, parkour and yoga can do wonders for the body." His hand then took out his analysis journal and phone as he said "By the way, I know you probably get this a lot, but could I take a picture and get your signature?"

All Might laughed boisterously and said "FEAR NOT CITIZEN, FOR I DO NOT MIND. BUT ALLOW ME TO SECURE THIS VILLAIN FIRST!"

All Might quickly chugged one of the glass bottles of soda in the grocery bag hanging on his wrist before he carefully placed the eyes and mouth of the slime villain in it. Once he finished that, he ushered Izuku out into the sunlight where Izuku quickly snapped a pair of photos, one a full body photo (No way would he settle for a _sketch_ of the number one Hero in his analysis books) and the other a Selfie.

Once All Might had signed his journal, he gave Izuku a quick two fingered salute and said "FARE WELL CITIZEN, I'M OFF TO HAND THIS VILLAIN OVER TO THE POLICE!" With that, he turned and took a massive leap into the sky.

Izuku was TEMPTED to follow him with Moonwalk but decided against it. He didn't want to come off as a stalker after all, and he had the man's haki signature now. Maybe if they were ever in the same area again he would track him down for a longer conversation (Izuku had THEORIES he wanted proven or busted from the source) but for now he'd let the man go. He HAD seen the perishables in that grocery bag on the man's wrist. He'd later come to regret that decision to not follow things through.

Time Skip: Thirty Minutes Later

Izuku felt the spike of panic and alarm with his Observation Haki from five blocks away. It took thirty seconds to get to an alleyway to duck into, less than five to reach the rooftops by playing hopscotch with the fire escapes in said alley way. Seeing the smoke rising in the air, he entered Shave and quickly crossed the few streets seperating him from the trouble.

Dropping back down to street level once he was close, (There were fires in the surrounding buildings, staying up there was a big no no) Izuku did his best to quickly shift through the crowd to see what was going on. What he saw had him softly cursing to himself: Bakugo Katsuki trapped by the Slime monster who had somehow managed to escape All Might and making it impossible to rescue the punk thanks to all of the explosions he was setting off.

The Heroes present (Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft, and Mt. Lady) worked on crowd and damage control while claiming they couldn't do anything with their Quirks and so had to wait for someone better able to handle the situation (Which was _bullshit_ since Izuku had already noted who was present and how they could stop this within ten seconds of arriving.) Just as he was about to step in, and damn the rules, a recently memorized Haki signature had him glance to the right. Seeing a tall but emaciated blonde haired figure watching the action with grit teeth and a fist clenched into his shirt where All Might **SHOULD** have been, Izuku's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he thought 'Damnit, for all of the theories I had to be proven right, why did it have to be THAT one?!'

Shaking that thought out of his head, Izuku focused back on what was important: Bakugo and his fast running out amount of air in his lungs. Quickly breaking out of the crowds, Izuku shot forward, easily ducking under Deatharms' panicked grab. As he ran, he pulled out his bo staff and flicked the pieces out, the bungie cord between the two parts jerking the ends back to the middle where they slotted then locked with a specific flick of his wrist.

He gave the Slime villain just enough time to see him and shout out an angry "YOU!" before he Shaved the remaining distance and reappeared with his staff hitting the Villain's right eye causing him to open his mouth even wider in pain. Izuku took that chance to coat his left arm in Armament Haki, reach into the now much thinner layer of slime to grab the front of Bakugo's school uniform and yank him out, tossing him at Deatharms who thankfully managed to catch the Explosion user.

"DAMN YOU!" The slime monster shouted as he tried to attack Izuku with his tentacles. Izuku though easily dodged the assault, dodging and weaving away until he was in front of the large window of a store front. A duck from the latest attack had him pausing though as the tentacle broke through the window and hit a radio which fell off of the shelf it was on and turned on, playing an iconic theme from the American West causing everyone in the area to also pause at the absurdity of the event.

A moment later though, Izuku smirked and said "Well, I'm the Good, you're the Bad, I guess that makes him the Ugly." He pointed his left hand thumb at Bakugo who had just recovered from his near death by drowning.

Bakugo naturally did not appreciate said comment and his palms flared in explosions as veins pulsed on his forehead and shouted "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU QUIRKLESS LOSER!"

"Still got slime in your ears Bakago? I called you an ugly foul tempered baboon!" Izuku called back with a cackle even as he dodged the renewed assault.

Ignoring Bakugo's furious ranting and threats, Izuku reached a light pole that was now leaning at a forty five degree angle. Quickly leaping up to the top, Izuku said "Right, well as fun as this has been, it's time to end this. Last time we met, I stuck to dodging since I could tell a Hero was chasing you and I just needed to stall for them to catch up. THESE Heroes though clearly lack the fortitude to take you on so I'll deal with you myself."

ALL of the present Heroes were upset about that statement. (Though All Might was ashamed rather than angry, clenching his shirt even tighter) Izuku didn't pay them any attention though, instead pressing on a button on the middle part of his staff which pushed on the magnetic metal wire inside, which in turn pulled on the same kind of wire in the ends of his staff that swung the knife blades out, the blades locking into place thanks to the push tab locks Izuku had installed. As soon as they were locked, Izuku leapt up into the air over the Slime villain before entering into a rapid gyroscopic spin as he called out "TEMPEST STORM!"

An absolute **DELUGE** of subtly black tinted wind blades rained down upon the Slime villain who was instantly blasted apart. A moment later Izuku landed where the Villain had been with the Villain now splattered all around him groaning in pain thanks to the Armament Haki Izuku had used in his attack.

Izuku gave the Heroes an unimpressed look and said "You four could have had this handled with a little bit of out of the box thinking but were instead simply willing to wait for someone with a 'suitable' quirk to show up. Well, _**I**_don't have a quirk and yet I STILL did your job for you. Think about _that_, and what it says about you as Heroes." With that, Izuku collapsed his staff before he quickly leapt up the burned buildings and out of the area before any of the gathered Heroes could follow, leaving a rather irritated Bakugo and a thoughtful All Might behind.

Time Skip: The Next Day (Saturday), 8:00

Izuku opened the door of his apartment after it was knocked on only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the emaciated form of All Might standing in front of it. Still, shrunken form or not, there was no mistaking those blue eyes that were all but shining out at him from the shadows. Giving Izuku a grin, All Might said "Hey kid, name's Toshinari Yagi, I was wondering if I could have a talk with you."

Izuku made doubly certain that no one was in ear shot with his Observation Haki before he nodded and stepped aside as he said "Yeah, I'd like to have a talk with you myself All Might." The name was said softly but the man in front of him still stiffened in shock, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

Wiping it away on seeming instinct, the man continued to stare at him in shock as he asked "How?!"

Izuku smirked and said "Let's trade stories shall we?" Moving down the hallway, he continued "Mom's making breakfast, I'm sure she won't mind making some for you as well. We can talk as we eat."

As All Might walked in and closed the door, he thought to himself 'What did I just get into?'

END

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, Shantae and the Seven Sirens is _addictive_.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Denki, Don't Do It!/A Talk Between Two Defenders Of Justice

Story Start: Five Years Before UA, Denki Residence, Early Morning

Kaminari Denki, formerly Rear Admiral Kano Yamidoshi, was ten years old and in his parents' opinion absolutely _terrifying_. When his quirk came in it took him a _week_ to get the random surges of electricity emanating from his body under full control and another week before he was turning on a lightbulb sitting on one end of the kitchen table from his seat on the other end with nothing but a string of electricity connecting them, no wires, not even something to hold the bulb in place on the table!

If that display of control was all, his parents would have been downright proud of him, but then you had to take into account his _hobbies_. He was constantly picking fights with the toughs of the surrounding area, not giving a damn about how much younger he was as he somehow found the exact buttons to push to turn the delinquents and never do wells into frothing mad people more than willing to beat a kid unconscious only for him to knock THEM out, and it was equal odds whether it was his quirk or his limbs that delivered the finishing blow.

If that wasn't bad enough, the kid had somehow 'fixed' then hotwired an old junker he had found when he was six (His parents did NOT want to know where he got the gas for it) and driven it back to the house in the middle of the night to in his words 'Upgrade into an appropriate Hero's Transportation'. Oh sure, he didn't get in any accidents but the Police were understandably concerned that a SIX YEAR OLD had been driving a multi ton pickup truck that looked like it should have been melted to slag years ago in the middle of the night.

Said truck was looking MUCH better after a few years of off and on work (Don't ask the adults how he managed to keep the police from confiscating it, the story STILL gave them headaches even now) but it wasn't Denki's current project. That dubious honor went to the four foot tall collection of scrap metal plates and hinges he had somehow managed to scrounge up last night without his parents' knowledge (Again). Denki had used his quirk to heat the metal plates to their melting points before pressing the hinges into the softened metal, letting them cool down then sticking duck tape of all things over the hinges to keep them in place. Now he was cackling as he taped a pair of old boxing gloves onto the 'hands' of the monstrosity he had created.

It was that cackling that alerted his parents and they came out in trepidation to see him standing in front of his misshapen golem, hands sparking with electricity before he shot strings of the energy at it. A few twitches of his fingers later and he let out an excited cry and said "YES! It's alive, it's _alive_!"

Said excitement was due to how he was now making the golem walk around in at first shaky but rapidly surer steps. Cackling again, Denki exclaimed "Oh, wait until those wannabe gangsters get a load of this!"

"Denki don't do it!" His father said, more desperately than sternly.

Denki wasn't having it though. With one last cackle, he hopped on the monstrosity's back and it immediately ran to the fence surrounding the back yard and leapt over it, the sound of metal on asphalt soon moving away.

His frazzled parents gave each other a LOOK for a few moments then said "Not It!" Denki's mother was just SLIGHTLY faster and his father cursed as he went to get his shoes.

(He would later find Denki soaking in the admiration of the younger kids at the local park who thought having your own personal boxing bot that you built yourself was just the coolest thing ever! On a related note, one particularly unlucky would be mugger was found with several broken bones and swinging from a lamp post, his belt hanging from the hook used to hold excess cable.)

Time Skip: Four Years Later, Midoriya Household

Inko took one look at Toshinari Yagi and said in no uncertain terms that he WOULD be having breakfast with them and began to make a kettle of tea for him. All Might gave Izuku a baffled look and Izuku chuckled as he said "Don't try to fight it sir, she WILL get her way on this."

Toshinari sighed and said "Very well, but I really can't eat much."

"Because of that gaping wound in your side?" Izuku asked, eyes locking onto Toshinari's left side with a massive frown.

Inko stiffened then turned her gaze at Toshinari with an intent look as well before gasping and brought her hands to her mouth as she said "Oh my goodness!"

Toshinari had wide eyes as he glanced at the pair of them and asked "How do you know about that?!"

"Observation Haki." Izuku said with a frown.

"Never heard of it." Toshinari admitted.

"Not many people have, at least, not the people of this world. The only one I taught it to was Mom. And while the girls have taught their families as well, we haven't exactly made a habit of spreading it around. We've all agreed that if any Heroes are going to be taught Haki and the Six Techniques then we need to be Heroes ourselves to be taken seriously." Izuku said before he chuckled and said "Though Kano certainly hasn't taught his parents, said it would make slipping out for his projects too hard."

"'People of this world'?" Toshinari said, even more lost now.

"Guess I'll give my story first." Izuku said as he sat down at the table. When Toshinari sat down across from him, he started "The first thing you need to realize is that this Earth isn't the only planet that supports life. Now, I don't know if I came from another dimension or simply another part of this universe, but I'm originally from a world that has a LOT more ocean then this one does. Me and three others were part of an experiment dealing with reincarnation..."

All Might listened in awe about the world the young man in body but definitely not in mind described. It was both fantastic and horrifying, which could be used to describe this world as well when one thought about it. And Izuku's brief albeit detailed description of his Marine Career was also impressive.

After Izuku finished speaking, All Might was silent for a few moments before he grinned and said "Vice Admiral, I must say that after hearing your story, the decision I reached yesterday has most definitely been reinforced! You embody what it TRULY means to be a Hero! But before I explain to you what that decision is, you must have some back ground information."

Toshinari then glanced at Inko, his smile lessening just a moment before he turned back to Izuku and said "However, before that explanation, well, I hate to ask this, but your Legal Guardian, can she be trusted to keep what we will talk about a secret from ANYBODY else?"

Inko's brows furrowed at that but Izuku didn't even hesitate, instead nodding decisively and said "She won't tell a soul without your permission."

"Very well." Toshinari said before he sighed and stood up from the table (Which was now clear thanks to Inko having washed the dishes during Izuku's tale). Standing across from Inko with the table between them, Toshinari said "Misses Midoriya, what I am about to show you will be rather shocking, I ask you to remain calm."

"Okay?" Inko asked with a cocked head and placing her hands in her lap. A moment later, All Might was standing in her kitchen and Inko Midoriya's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. She looked about a second from fainting in shock only for Izuku to say "Mom, think about that story you told me about the time you and dad went to Disneyland Tokyo!"

Inko's face went from absolute shock to extremely amused in 0.05 seconds, the greenete bringing her hands over her mouth even as she loudly snorted and laughed out loud. At All Might's questioning look, Izuku pointed at a picture on the fridge. All Might glanced over and at the sight of the man in it standing next to Goofy giving him bunny ears while wearing a Goofy hat, a shirt that said "In a toon off between Donald and Daffy, I think Donald's funnier", _and_ holding one of those big foam fingers that said "Disney All The Way!" complete with a silhouette of Mickey on it, the #1 Hero couldn't help but let out a snicker.

After thirty seconds, Inko stopped laughing at whatever memory accompanied that picture and said "Ah, thanks Izuku, I needed that." Izuku gave her a nod and the pair turned back to All Might as Inko said "Alright, I'm ready for this explanation of yours."

All Might turned back into the form he entered the house in and sat back down in his chair as he said "Many people have wondered what my Quirk is, claiming that it cannot simply be Super Strength given the feats I have accomplished with it, and they're right." Holding his right hand cupped in front of him, Toshinari's hand filled with a multi colored pulsing orb of light that somehow made his hair sway in a wind that wasn't there. Toshinari stared down at the orb in his hand with a fond grin before he looked up at the other two and said "This is my quirk: One For All, however, to call this MY quirk is misleading. I was not born with this Quirk, I was _given_ it."

"Given a Quirk?!" Inko asked in shock.

Izuku showed off his analysis skills as he said "_One For ALL_, it's a Stockpile And Transfer Quirk! That's, that's so beyond rare, to even REALIZE the second part, for someone to KNOW that they could transfer the Quirk to someone else." Looking up from the orb of pulsing light in Toshinari's hand to the man's eyes, Izuku said "That isn't a natural Quirk, it's _artificial_."

"An artificial Quirk? How's that possible?" Inko asked, completely shocked right now.

Toshinari though grinned and as he let the light show fade away he said "Close Vice Admiral, you are right that One For All is not a natural Quirk, but it did not come from nothing. It came about when two Quirks were fused together." Toshinari's grin turned into a grim expression as he said "One For All is nearly as old as Quirks themselves. When they first came about, humanity as a civilization ground to a halt as the world struggled to deal with the chaos they caused. One man in particular took advantage of this chaos to rise to the top of a massive criminal empire. So large was his power base, he almost took over all of Japan."

Inko gave a sharp inhale and said "Almost took over Japan? But we were never told such a thing ever happened in school..."

"Wouldn't be the first time a Government has covered something up that they didn't want the public to know. Hell, the World Government made an entire CENTURY illegal to learn about back in my original world, this is nowhere near as hard for me to believe." Izuku said with a scowl.

Toshinari nodded at Izuku before continuing his tale as he said "This man went by the name of his Quirk: All For One, and as you can guess by the name, it allowed him to steal other people's Quirks, and either keep them for his own use or give them to someone else. That is how he came to be in charge of such a large criminal empire, he would give Quirks to his minions to make them both stronger and loyal to him, though not everyone survived the process intact.

"One of the people who tried to stand against All For One was his brother. Thought to be Quirkless, the brother still had Justice in his heart, and tried to fight his brother. I am unsure WHY All For One used his power to grant him a Quirk, maybe he thought it would make him submit, or maybe he was a cold enough bastard to hope that the brother wouldn't survive the process. Either way, the result is the same, the brother was given a Stockpiling Quirk.

"If a person was given a Quirk that was compatible with their original Quirk, the two were likely to combine. Unknown to anyone else, the brother DID have a Quirk, albeit a rather useless one: the ability to pass the Quirk to someone else. However, when mixed with the Stockpile Quirk, his Transfer Quirk went from something useless to something incredible. And so, One For All was created, and has been passed down from Hero to Hero, eight generations of them."

Toshinari's expression turned even grimmer as he said "But just as One For All has been growing over time, so too has its creator remained a factor. The Brother was unable to use the Stockpiling function to defeat All For One, and so he passed it on in the hopes of a future user being able to do it. I was able to finally accomplish that task, but I didn't walk away without injury."

Toshinari lifted up his shirt and both Izuku and Inko hissed at the massive scar tissue on his left side. Sensing the wound with Observation Haki was one thing, but actually seeing it was an entirely different thing. A few moments later, Toshinari dropped his shirt and said "My Respiratory System is basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. All of the surgeries pretty much wore me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do Hero work for about three hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"_Damn_." Izuku hissed and it was telling that Inko didn't even make a token rebuttal for the language.

Toshinari clenched his fist tightly as he said "One For All is too important to be allowed to disappear, it MUST be passed on so that it can be used to help protect as many people as possible. And so, I've begun looking for a successor. The plan was for me to teach at UA next school year, to find a worthy individual to pass the torch to, but then I met you. When that Slime Villain had captured your schoolmate yesterday, you dealt with him so easily in a matter of moments, then claimed to be Quirkless. I found that rather hard to believe so I did some digging. First, I found your school thanks to your uniform. A description of you got me your name and from there it was just a quick check with the Quirk Registry to confirm your status."

Toshinari gained a giant grin as he said "You are already incredibly capable without a Quirk, imagine how far you'll go when you have the stockpiled might of eight generations of Heroes backing you up!" Toshinari stood up and held his hands to either side as he continued "So I ask you, Midoriya Izuku, well you accept One For All?!"

END

Author's Notes: Yes, I know I'm evil. Your screams of anguish and rage amuse me.

Don't worry though, I'm not going to leave you hanging for months. I decided after doing the Racheil portion that I should do the other two as well so we've got one more chapter before I move on. (Maybe) Also, anyone who says that Izuku shouldn't have told All Might his origins, HELLO, it's ALL MIGHT! If there's anyone who you can trust with that information, it's him.

On the wider Fanfiction front, I've decided that I'll make a spinning wheel with all of the stories on my roster and everything else I'm working on (Including a massive MHA one shot that covers Izuku actually having a Quirk from the start) and will use that to determine what I work on next. I'm doing it this way because while I have a Pat-reon, no one's actually USED it and I don't think it would be fair to make you guys do so just to decide on what story I work on next.

So until next time, this is Tac signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Kyoko Making Up For Lost Time/An Answer Given And A Plan Made

Story Start: Five Years Before UA

Asui Tsuyu _loved_ being in the water. Kind of obvious given how her entire family had Frog as their Quirk but Tsuyu took it to a whole new level. She actually wore a full body swim suit under her clothes each day, even at school (Short sleeved during summer, long sleeved during winter). Although to be fair, since her school's swim team met every other school day and she would swim for half an hour in the indoor school pool the other two days, that wasn't nearly as odd to her classmates as it could have been.

There was that one pesky problem of Tsuyu's family to a member not being able to handle cold temperature as well as most other humans but Tsuyu had long since solved that problem back when she was Rear Admiral Kyoko Uriel. By increasing her heart rate, she was able to bring up her body temperature significantly. The downsides of course was that her body required more oxygen to run and if taken to the max level it made her REALLY hungry, but being able to avoid becoming completely sluggish in the cold was worth it.

The currently ten again Marine was taking full advantage of that technique as her fingers deftly worked at the net under her fingers. Thanks to the small scuba tank on her back, and the lights on the mask that went with said tank, she was able to still function in the water of the ocean even though it was currently the middle of November and she was just under seventy feet deep. The reason WHY she was working at a net was because of the kid with a sea turtle type Quirk that had managed to get himself snagged. Next to her, the young boy's father floated, his own fingers unfortunately not nearly dexterous enough for this kind of work. Finally Tsuyu managed to unsnarl the net enough that she could pull the strands far enough away from the boy's shell to slip a knife in between rope and shell and sawed the strands apart with the knife she always carried on her when swimming in the ocean.

Soon as the boy was free, the three of them broke for the surface and once treading water the father pulled his son in a relieved hug even as he said "Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up when you did, my own knife just wasn't cutting it." He then let out a slight wince and said "Pun not intended."

"You're Welcome, Kero." Tsuyu said with a croak at the end before she continued "I'll recover the remains of that net, make sure it can't catch any other unwary swimmers, is there anything else you need before I do so? Kero."

The father shook his head, thanked her again before he quickly got his son swimming back to the distant shore ten miles away, feeling like there had been enough excitement for the day.

An hour later, Tsuyu dragged a small boat ashore, three spent scuba tanks along with a cooler held inside. Once ashore, she put the fourth tank on her back with the other three and dragged the boat to then through a break in the dunes where her father, Ganma, was waiting for her.

Seeing the ruined net in his daughter's boat, the man said "Found another I see, Kero."

Tsuyu nodded her head and said "There was a kid trapped in it, I felt his and his father's worry and helped them out. Kero."

"That Observation technique of yours is certainly useful." Her father said as he helped secure her boat to their small trailer. A quick trip to the restrooms to change out of her wetsuit and into something nice and fluffy on the inside and the pair left the beach.

As her father drove them home (stopping at the midway point at a McDonalds to buy her something to eat as was tradition), he said "By the way Tsuyu, I know that Saturdays are your exploration days but next week your mother and I won't be able to get away from work for the entire day. I hate to ask, but do you mind watching over your siblings for us?"

Tsuyu blinked once then nodded and said "Alright, I'll look after them."

Ganma smiled at her and took a hand off the wheel to ruffle her hair as he said "Thanks Tsuyu, your mother and I can always count on you."

"Kero." Tsuyu croaked, leaning into the touch a little even as she considered what she could do to keep her siblings entertained for the whole day next week.

Time Skip: One Year Before UA/Midoriya Apartment

"_So I ask you, Midoriya Izuku, will you accept One For All?!"_

Izuku closed his eyes and sighed. A few moments later, he opened his eyes again and said "All Might, being the ninth holder of One For All would be a great honor, and I agree that it should not be allowed to end with you. But I had planned to make it into UA, to prove that so long as you trained hard enough, you didn't _need_ a Quirk to become a Hero."

"Very well, I can understand where you are coming from Vice Admiral, though I can't deny that I am not disappointed." Toshinari said as he sat back down at the table.

Izuku nodded then he cocked his head slightly as he said "How about I make you a deal All Might? You said that you were going to go to UA next school year to find a successor. If you haven't found one by the start of that summer, I'll accept One For All."

Toshinari stared at Izuku for a few moments before he nodded and said "Having a backup _does_ sound like a good idea." He was silent for a few more moments in serious thought then nodded to himself as he continued "In fact, it might be wise to set up that backup sooner rather than later."

Leaning forward, Toshinari said "One For All's transfer mechanic is that I have to _willingly_ give a piece of my DNA to the person who will receive it. So long as it is both properly hidden and secured, I can leave a strand of hair in your possession. If for any reason I die before the agreed upon time, then you can use that strand to acquire One For All."

Izuku slowly nodded and said "It _is_ good to have a backup plan, I'll admit. But this seems like one hell of a risk and a LOT of trust for a person you've only known for one morning."

"True, but then again, I _had_ already offered to give you One For All before making this suggestion and you turned it down, and you have the training to hold your own if anyone somehow finds out about this and tries to make you give them the 'key'. As such, I believe I can trust you to safe guard the backup." Toshinari said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Izuku nodded and "True enough. Alright, I'll keep the 'key' safe, let's just hope it winds up being unneeded."

"Amen to that." Toshinari said, lifting his tea cup up in salute then draining the last of the now cold liquid. Today certainly hadn't gone how he had expected but at least he knew that no matter what, One For All WOULD be passed onto the next generation.

END

Author's Notes: Alright, that's all three of the Rear Admirals shown so we can move on now. Like I said last chapter, I'll be setting up a spinning wheel to decide what I work on next. I'll include EVERYTHING I've got story wise (Even this story) on it so depending on the size of the project it might be a while before next update. Until then, see you around.


End file.
